


Meetings and Greetings

by JustSouthOfWriting



Series: Supernatural Soulmate's AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meet the Family, Short One Shot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: ((Sorry it's so late, but I feel like crap right now.))“Yes, I’m older!” Gabriel huffed out in offense, “I’m not that short.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick! Yay sickness! This is my late January 6th fic...

A chime rang out as Gabriel opened the door to the coffee shop Castiel had told him to meet up at. Apparently Gabe was going to meet Cas’ suppose soulmate and that’s all he cared about, not the fact that he just walked into a random shop he’s never heard of and the barista was extremely attractive.

Gabriel took a moment to look around for Cas, who wasn’t there yet, before going up and ordering the most sugary thing on the list.

“Excuse me.” A tall man brushed by Gabe and sat down at an empty booth.

Gabriel’s eyes followed the man who gave off a small spark and he was gorgeous. Gabriel was enthralled with the man with an abnormal height and ridiculously long brown hair, sort of like a moose.

“I’m Gabriel Novak, it’s a pleasure.” The golden haired man slid into the booth next to the brunette.

“Uh, hi? I’m Sam and that seat it taken.” The man pulled a laptop out and sipped on what Gabriel assumed was coffee.

“By me?” Gabriel put on a sassy grin which was given a ‘bitch face’ in return.

“By my brother and his soulmate.” Sam started to type and Gabriel leaned over.

“Funny, I’m here to meet my brothers boyfriend too.” Gabriel smile as he realized, this was probably Dean’s older brother coming to give poor Cassy the, “hurt my little brother and I hurt you” speech, which was sort of the reason Gabriel was there.

“Are you Cas’ younger brother?” Sam finally looked up with his eyebrows drawn together, “Wait Cas doesn’t have a younger brother, so you’re older?”

“Yes, I’m older!” Gabriel huffed out in offense, “I’m not that short.”

“You kind of are.” Sam laughed out loud and Gabriel was addicted to the sound.

“Am not, you moose.” The shorter crossed his arms, “I’m of average height unlike you.”

“Sure, how tall are you? Four foot?” Sam laughed a bit while saying that.

“I’ll have you know, I’m five-eight.”

“So I see you two are getting along well.” Who gabriel assumed was Dean, said, standing next to a very confused Cas.

“Dean, I thought you said Sam was younger.” Cas’ scooted in next to Gabe as Dean sat next to Sam.

“He is,” and “I am,” was said at the same time.

“But he’s taller.”

Gabriel scoffed, “Cas have you measured our family? Lucifer is taller than Michael, you're taller than me and Michael, and dads shorter than all of us.”

Cas took a moment to think, “Oh.”

“Yea” Gabriel laughed out.

“So you're the prankster?” Dean changed the subject.

“It’s trickster, excuse you.”

“Sorry,” Dean laughed out.

“That’s the title he gave himself in the fourth grade.” Cas stated and Sam let out a laugh.

“You were a dork as a kid, weren’t you,” Dean directed to Gabe,

“You called yourself batman, Dean,” Sam laughed again and that's all Gabriel could pay attention too. All the other noise started to fade and all Gabe could focus on was the fabulous hair and the electric smile of Sam Winchester.

‘Shit’ Gabriel thought as he realized, this moose of a man was his soulmate. Gabriel could see his note to buy more lollipops on Sam's hand as the man finally took his hands off his computer and waved at a pretty blonde who walked into the coffee shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please kudo and comment. They feed me! I need to get better.


End file.
